


If you call I'll come to you by riots [Podfic]

by becsfer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsfer/pseuds/becsfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of If you call I'll come to you read by becsfer</p><p>Summary: Kyungsoo finds a lost dog and somehow, well, he kind of ends up with another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you call I'll come to you by riots [Podfic]

****Title** : **If you call I'll come to you **  
****Author** : Riots **  
****Reader** : Becsfer **  
****Fandom** : EXO  
**Pairing:** Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin **  
****Rating** : PG **  
**Summary**** : Kyungsoo finds a lost dog and somehow, well, he kind of ends up with another.

**Length** : 38:30

**Text** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2452889)

 **Download Link** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1h0x56exuvnl82b/if_you_call_I'll_come_to_you.mp3)


End file.
